How To: ChrisOC Love Story
by CherryCokesandWinterSmokes
Summary: ATTENTION ALL NEW FANFICTION WRITERS: Want to be respected by the Stand By Me FanFiction community? Do you want to get loads of reviews and gain new friends? Do you want to be successful in your writing projects? Look no further than this How To! *Disclaimer: This story is a parody/humor. It may fill you with false hope and broken dreams if you take it seriously. I hope you laugh*


**HOW TO: Write a Chris/OC Love Story**

Hello FanFiction writers! This is a story mostly for the new and inexperienced _Stand By Me_ authors but if you still have not successfully mastered the art of the Chris/OC love story, look no further than this piece!

Now, for those of you who are new or utterly clueless, you're probably wondering _where do I begin? How do I create a successful Chris romance? All I want is to have the other writers respect and fangirl over my writing. I just want people to like me! _

And this is the way you think that will happen, right? You just need to figure out how. And that's what I'm here to tell you...

**STEP ONE: Creating the OC**

The art of creating the Chris OC is relatively simple. Make sure that they look exactly like him. By that I mean you want blonde hair, blue eyes, and thin physique. Whether she is very feminine or more of a tomboy is up to you, which brings me to my next point...

**THE THREE TYPES OF CHRIS OC'S**

"**The Best Friend:" **The best friend OC is a girl who fits in perfectly with the gang. She is often a tomboy and has a piece of each boy in her that makes them all fall in love with her but she will choose the knight in shining armor Chris right away or maybe dabble with some of the other boys (Gordie and Teddy) before turning to him. Her and Chris will have been friends since childhood but always considered themselves as "brother and sister" before realizing their true romantic potential.

"**The Rich Girl:" **The rich girl OC always lives on the View. Her and her friends hate Chris because he is the scum of Castle Rock. Eventually Chris will be paired with her on a school project or he will save her from the Cobras in a heroic move and she will realize he is not as bad as he seems. She often has a boyfriend her parents love that she has to shake off before getting to Chris and sometimes the OC dates Chris to rebel against her parents. The options are endless!

"**The New Girl:" **Lastly, we have the new girl OC. She can fall into either the rich girl or best friend category. Sometimes she comes into town rich on the View and Chris is immediately attracted to her. Sometimes she joins up with the gang immediately and they become best friends and lovers. This option in particular tends to be the most popular among authors.

Have we got the OC down? Excellent. Now on to step two...

**STEP TWO: The Plot**

It is important to remember that all Chris/OC love stories must follow the SAME plot. However, the plot changes depending on which OC you select.

**The Best Friend Plot: **She and Chris have known each other since they were cute little kids. She's a tomboy. They have a similar home life perhaps and protect each other. She is a little bit like all of the boys and they all love her. She might kiss Teddy or adore Gordie's cute efforts to win her heart, but she'll always go to Chris. Often have a tragic fallout but will end up together in the end.

**The Rich Girl Plot: **On the outside, she is snobby and lives on the View. She acts like Chris is the scum of the earth but on the inside she is bored with her life and will date Chris to rebel and for a refreshing change of pace. If she is actually a snob, then she will be forcibly paired with Chris at school or saved by him until they grow on each other and fall in love and take the heat from the entire town for their relationship. This often leads to a falling out that leads to them reconvening later when they just don't care about others opinions anymore.

**The New Girl Plot:** A combination of parts in the above two plot categories.

**IMPORTANT THINGS TO REMEMBER:**

Always remember to describe the OC as looking (and sometimes dressing) just like Chris.

Make sure Chris is always wearing the same outfit. She has to believe he's the trash of Castle Rock and poor as dirt.

She has to relate to each member. She might be crazy like Teddy, have a similar home life to Chris, love to write like Gordie, and love candy like Vern. The choices are yours!

Lastly (and most importantly) make sure there is a conflict that allows Chris to show his caring and heroic side.

Now let us try an example story...

Enter Chris Chambers. Local rebel, kid brother to Eyeball Chambers. Trash of the town.

**WHEN SUDDENLY...**

**A WILD RICH GIRL APPEARS!**

Her blue eyes glare at him and her blonde hair flips haughtily as she prances past. She looks at him, but she doesn't like what she sees.

_BUT ACE DOES..._

Ace jumps in and tries to grab her. Chris, the hero, dives in to save her and he succeeds. She then falls madly in love with him.

**BUT HER PARENTS AND FRIENDS DON'T LOVE IT**

She breaks up with him because she can't handle looking bad in Castle Rock, as the Queen of the View.

_But she comes to her senses..._

And they live happily ever after yay!

**...**

I would like to thank all of you for reading my How To. I hope I've made it easier for all of you to become respected SBM fanfic writers by being able to successfully write the Chris/OC love story. I wish you the best of luck on your future projects and endeavors.

****Please note, this is a parody intended for laughs. DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES FOLLOW THIS ADVICE. We are trying to wash the category of this and satirize it for our humor. I hope you see the cliché in this category that has came about. Make the change in your own writing.**

_**Skin It -**_

_**CherryCokesandWinterSmokes**_


End file.
